Rosalie's Denali Dilemma
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: While visiting the Denali Coven with her family, Rosalie attacks Tanya after Tanya flirts with Edward and Emmett. Esme must step in as Carlisle stayed at home since he could not get away from the hospital and was keeping an eye on Bella. Warning: Contains disciplinary spanking of a teenager. If you do not like this, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will contain disciplinary spanking of a teenager. If you do not like this type of story, please do not go any further. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This story coincides with my first story "2 Weeks Worth of Carlisle". It takes place while the rest of the Cullen's went to visit the Denali Coven in Alaska. Carlisle could not get away from the hospital and Bella is staying with him since Charlie is on a 2-week fishing trip with the Black's. I was going to include with that that story, but thought I would do it on it's own.**

**Rosalie's Denali Dilemma:**

Chapter 1

While in Denali, Rosalie found it hard to be around Tanya. She didn't like Tanya. She always flirted around Edward. At one time it was hoped that Tanya and Edward would get together, but Edward wanted no part of it. Tanya always seemed to try to rekindle something that was never there. Edward had Bella now. While Rosalie still barely tolerated Bella, she would rather see Edward with Bella than Tanya. Yes, the "Little Human" was much better suited for Edward and their family. Actually, Rosalie was beginning to come around and accept Bella more. She was even kind of fond of her, but she would never let anyone know that, especially Bella.

Rosalie considered Tanya a tramp. When her and her sisters were first turned, they preyed on human men. They would lure the men in, enjoy them in every sense of the word, and when they grew tired of them, they would kill them and drink their blood. After a while, they met Carlisle who told them about his way of life. They were intrigued by it and him and decided to try it. Ever since they have been close friends and they are considered distant cousins of the Cullen's. The one who turned them they considered their mother. She created an immortal child and was killed by the Volturi for it.

Rosalie actually like Kate, but didn't really care for Irina, and loathed Tanya. Secretly she felt they were competition for her since they were also blonde. She didn't want to compete against Tanya and have her underfoot in the Cullen family. What if she somehow came on to Emmett? No, she belonged here in Denali, not in the Olympic Peninsula where she was from.

She liked Carmen and Eleazar. They joined the Denali coven later. They were more like the Cullen's. They were a nice vampire couple. They reminded Rosalie of her parents, Esme and Carlisle. Eleazar was also in the Volturi like Carlisle for a while. She would rather be around Carmen and Eleazar. She could care less about the 3 Blonde Sirens.

Tanya knew Edward and Bella were to be married shortly but she insisted on the Cullen's coming up for a nice hunt together. Rosalie suspected she was making one last ditch effort to trap Edward. Well, not on her watch. She noticed Tanya trying to flirt with Edward, but he had no interest in her. This incensed Rosalie. That was a lot of nerve and wasn't fair to Bella who wasn't even here. What a witch that Tanya was. Rosalie was fed up with her antics.

Emmett convinced everyone to come outside in the freezing cold to have a snowball fight. Since the cold didn't bother vampires, they decided it would be fun. They divided into teams, the Cullen's versus Denali's. Each side built a little fort and made as many snowballs for ammunition as they could. If you got hit 10 times with snowballs you were out. The team with the most people left and their fort still intact won. Let the games begin.

Well, with Emmett on their side, the Cullen's took an early lead, to be widened by Rosalie's barrage against Tanya. She was firing snowballs at Tanya like a Gatlin gun. Esme saw this and turned to her, "Rose, be careful, don't hurt her. Stop picking on her." "Oh Mother, don't worry, I won't hurt her," Rose said grinning. "Rosalie, watch yourself," Esme warned.

Esme always suspected how Rosalie felt about Tanya. After all, Rosalie was supposed to be Edward's mate, but that didn't pan out. She figured a small piece of that played in to Rosalie's feelings toward Tanya and that she was competition for Rosalie. Especially since Tanya and her sisters are blondes. They are beautiful, but in Esme's eyes, they do not hold a candle to Rosalie.

Then Tanya did something that made Rosalie see red. She put her hand on her hip and batted her eyelids and called, "Oh Eddie, come and get me, you are still single, now's your chance!" "That witch, thought Rosalie, how dare she!" Rosalie made a huge snowball and lobbed it at Tanya with all her might. It hit her square in the face and knocked her down. "Rosalie," Esme shouted. Picking herself up she glared at Rosalie and said, "Oh Emmett, come and get some real love!" And that ladies and gentlemen was her downfall. Rosalie hurled herself at Tanya, knocking her down, Rosalie sat on top of Tanya and smacked her face back and forth and screamed, "You hussy! You leave my husband and brother alone!" Eleazar grabbed Rosalie as Emmett came running along with all the others. Esme was furious. "ROSALIE LILLIAN CULLEN, you stop it this instance. What is wrong with you Young Lady?"

"You heard her mother, she was enticing Emmett and Edward. Well, she is not getting away with it," as she tried to lunge toward Tanya again. Emmett grabbed her and pulled her back. Irina and Kate crouched and hissed at Rosalie. Eleazar stepped in and calmed them down. Esme looked at Rosalie, "You get in that house and up to your room and wait for me. Now!" Rosalie knew better than to argue and turned and did as her mother said. She slowly walked toward the house tossing her head back proudly and sauntered into the house. Esme was so embarrassed. She looked at the Denali clan, "I am so sorry, Rosalie knows better than that. Please forgive us, I will handle this matter."

Eleazar stepped in, "It was partly Tanya's fault too. She should not have done that, he said turning to Tanya. Never mess with someone's mate. You should know that Tanya."

Tanya replied, "I was just having fun, I didn't mean anything by it." "It doesn't matter, Esme said, Rosalie should have controlled herself better. If you will excuse me, I will go deal with this." Esme angrily walked toward the house. (_Of all the things, to attack their hosts and embarrass all of them like this. Rosalie has some explaining to do.)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will contain disciplinary spanking. If this is not your type of reading, please do not go any further. You have been warned. All characters in Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This chapter has been revised.**

**Chapter 2**

Rosalie ran up to her room. She was mad at herself for attacking Tanya, but still furious with Tanya. She did that on purpose to entice me into a fight, I know she did. I hate her. I wish we could just go home.

Esme entered the house and started up the stairs to Rosalie and Emmett's room. She stood in the doorway, "Rosalie, I am going to change into some dry clothes and then come in and deal with this situation. You know what is going to happen, I will be back in a few minutes. "Yes, ma'am," Rosalie said.

Rosalie decided to change her wet clothes also. Better to get the wet ones off. She put on a pair of dry jeans and began to ready the room. She got the desk chair and placed it in the middle of the room. Rosalie dreaded this; she hated the way her mother dealt with their discipline. She always left the door open to the room she spanked them in, and sometimes would do it in front of the others if she thought they needed a lesson in humility. Her mother didn't spank as hard as her father, but it got the point across.

Esme removed her wet clothes and replaced them with a skirt and some slippers. She knew she was not going to allow Rosalie to go out again today, so she would stay in also. She picked up the wet ones and hung them on hangers to dry out. Wishing this ordeal was over she started for the door, still furious that Rosalie had stooped to such a childish stunt as this. Well, if she acted childish, then the punishment would be childish also. She made her way to Rosalie's room.

Upon entering, Esme saw that Rosalie had the chair in the proper place and was standing waiting for her. She walked over to the chair and sat down on. "All right Rosalie, let's begin," she stated as she turned toward Rosalie and said, "take you pants down and bend over my lap." Rosalie hated this, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them all the way down. She did the same with her underpants. Rosalie stood there hesitating. "Rosalie, bend over my knee dear," Esme instructed her willful daughter. "No mother, I hate this, Tanya deserved it, she was flaunting herself to Edward and my Emmy," Rosalie said irritably. "Rosalie, you had no right to attack her and you know it, and watch your tone with me, young lady, you are in enough trouble as it is. Patting her right knee, Esme said, "Come on, right here." Rosalie wanted to run out of the room. "Rosalie", her mother said as she patted her knee again, "here, on the knee." UGH, I hate this, Rosalie thought to herself. She took a step forward and bent across her mother's waiting knee. She tried to adjust herself in a comfortable position, but her mother positioned her in just the right way to meet her spanking hand.

The front door opened and someone was coming up the steps. Tanya was coming in to get the snow out of her hair and check her face over after Rosalie had slapped her. She had to pass right by Rosalie's room. As she got to the door she stopped and took in the spectacle in front of her, Esme had Rosalie over her knee and looked about to spank her. "Oh, sorry," Tanya said. "That's okay Tanya, would you mind closing the door to give us some privacy, Esme asked. At home, Esme would leave the door open, but since Tanya instigated this, she decided Rosalie should be given her privacy this time. "Of course," Tanya said and she closed the door, but couldn't stop a small smile on her face. She thought Rosalie deserved it and was happy Rosalie knew she had seen what kind of punishment she was going to get. Served her right, Tanya thought, for slapping me and attacking me.

"Time to begin Rosalie, are you ready?" her mother asked. "Yes ma'am." Esme raised her right hand and brought it down on Rosalie's waiting bottom.

**SMACK!** – "OOWW! MOM-MA!" screeched Rosalie.

**SMACK** – "AAHH!" – **SMACK** – "OOWW! OW!" – **SMACK** – "Uh Huh, Momma, no!" – **SMACK** – "OOWW, OW, OW, OW!"

**SMACK** – "Uh huh huh huh!" – **SMACK** – "OOWW, Please" – **SMACK** – "AAHH, OOWW!" – **SMACK** "Uh huh huh!"

**SMACK** – "OOUCH, Mom!" – **SMACK** – "Ooww uh huh huh!" – **SMACK** – "OOWW, Momma please stop!" – **SMACK** – "OOWW!"

**SMACK** **– SMACK – SMACK – SMACK** – "AAHH, OOWWW, AAHh huh huh!" – **SMACK** – "OOWW!" – **SMACK** – **SMACK** –

"OOWW, UH HUH HUH HUH!"

Finally, the spanks stopped. Rosalie was sobbing. After she settled down, Esme helped her up and said to her, "Rosalie, where is your phone? I am going to call your father and you are going to tell him what you did."

"Please mom, do I have to tell him?" Rosalie begged.

"You most certainly do Rosalie, these are our friends and you need to tell your father what you did." Esme dialed and waited for Carlisle to answer.

"Hello Carlisle love, how are you? I have Rosalie here darling and she needs to tell you something.

My mother handed the phone to me. "Hi daddy," I told him everything that happened. He was very disappointed in me to say the least.

"Rosalie, how could you do that to our friends and your host? When you get home, you and I will be having a serious discussion about your manners in my study, young lady. You just better behave for the rest of the time there or you will really be in for it when you get home. Do I make myself clear?" he said angrily.

"Yes daddy, but mom already spanked me for it," I said trying to make him have pity on me.

"That was your mother's punishment, when you get home, you will deal with my punishment, understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I said not wanting to add to it.

I wish I were home, even if I had to spend the next week with Bella, I would rather do that. Now I have to look forward to facing my father when I get home and I have a week and a few days to wait for it. I hate this trip…

**End of this story.**

_**Will be followed up in it's own story later with Carlisle and Rosalie.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** "Rosalie's Denali Delimma" will be followed up in a story of it's own which will be published today.

Please see: "Rosalie's Denali Reckoning" for the conclusion.


End file.
